percy jackson reads the sea of monster
by DarkRealm87
Summary: discontinued, ingnore uless you are in a bad mood and want to flame someone


_disclaimer: i do not own any of the pjato characters ect, ect, ect you get the picture. but this is basically the story of percy reading bk 2 i noticed everybody was still on the lightning theif so i did this for reasons my useless mind, which keeps dying in maths, could not comprehend (is that even how you spell it?)_

* * *

Percy reads sea of monsters

Percy and annabeth relaxed in the quiet creek, enjoying each others presence. not many people could get here, only if you were or were with a child of the big three, a satyr..., actually scrub that. Anyone could get there, if they knew the hidden creek existed, where the cliff protruded over the sea. "percy, uh you may want to see this" grover bleated as he walked down the secret passage way. annabeth turned around "you mean the second one? So quickly?" she asked "yep" grover confirmed

'the sea of monsters' I turned around interested. As nico appeared with rachel for absoloutly no reason, Grover began to start. But he was stopped by an all-too familiar daughter of zeus. "hey" thalia smirked "i wouldn't miss this one"

grover cleared his throat and begun

my best friend shops for a wedding dress "return of weird titles" thalia said and every-one started laughing

My nightmare started like this: I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees...

"duh-duh- duhn-duhn-duhn!!!!" percy heard nico mutter

..along the pavement. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned.

_Florida_ i thought. Though I wasn't sure how I knew that. I'd never been to florida. Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I turned and saw my best friend grover running for his life. Yeah I said hooves. Grover is a satyr. "You don't say" I heard some- one behind me say. From the waist up, he looks like a typical gangly teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee and a bad case of acne. He walks with a strange limp, but unless you happen to catch him without his trousers on ( which I don't recommend), you'd never know that there was anything un- human about him. Baggy jeans and fake feet hide the fact that he has furry hind- quarters and hooves.

Grover had been my best friend in sixth grade.

"aawww" thalia smirked

he'd gone on this adventure with me and a girl named annabeth to save the world,

"i'm just a girl now am I" annabeth huffed.

But I hadn't heard him since last july, when he set off a dangerous quest- a quest no satyr had ever returned from. "duh-duh -dun -dun- duun!!!"

any way in my dream, grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast.

He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.

Grover was terrified by of something behind him. "a carrot!"nico said and then chuckled at his own joke

he must of just come from the beach.

Wet sand was caked into his fur. he'd escaped from some where. He was trying to get away from ….something.

A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind grover ,at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed.

It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks. Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself _have to get away, have to warn them!_

I couldn't see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer.

Grover shuddered "that still gives me nightmares"

grover dashed around a street corner, he'd ru n into a dead- end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm. The sign above the darkened display window read:ST AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.

Grover dashed inside. He dived behind arack of wedding dresses.

The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. I could smell the thing- a sickening and weird combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odour that only monsters have, like a skunk thats being living off mexican food.

Every body laughed at this discription

grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monsters shadow passed on. Silence exept for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone.

The lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monsterous voice bellowed; MIIIIINE! I sat bolt upright, shivering in my bed.

There was no storm no monster. Morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window. I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the glass- a humanlike shape. But then there was a knock on the door.- my mom called, "percy your going to be late"- and the shadow dissapeared. It must have been my imagination. A fifth- storey window, with a rickety old fire escape . . . there couldn't have been anyone out there.

"so i'm nobody now am I" annabeth huffed. Then we realised the irony of what she had just said, and grover, percy and annabeth burst out laughing. "are we missing something here?" nico asked sceptically. "later in the book" percy explained

"Come on dear" my mother called again "last day of school. You should be exited! You almost made it!"

"I had a tendancy of accidentaly blowing up schools" percy explained to nico, rachel and thalia.

"coming" I managed

I felt under my pillow. My fingers closed reasuringly around the ball point pen I always slept with. I brought it out, studied the ancient greek writing written on the side: .

I thought about uncapping it, but something kept me back. I hadn't used riptide for so long . . .

Besides my mum had made me promise not to use deadly weapons in the apartment after i'd swung a javelin the wrong way and taken out her china cabinet.. I put anakalusmos on my nightstand and dragged myself out of bed.

I got dressed as quickly as I could. I tried not to think about my nightmare or monsters or the shadow at my window. _Have to get away, have to warn them. _What had grover ment? I made a three fingerd claw over my heart and pushed outwards."will nobody tell me about that yet?" percy asked

he was met by blank faces.

An ancient gesture Grover had once taught me for warding off evil. The dream couldn't have been real. Last day of school. My mom was eight, I should have been exited. For the first time in my life, i'd almost made it an entire year without getting expelled. No weird accidents, no fights in the classroom. No teachers turning in to monsters and trying to kill me with poisened cafateria food, or exploding homework.

Tommorow i'd be on my way to my favorite place in the world – Camp Half-blood. Only one more day to go. Surely even I couldn't mess that up."bet you can" annabeth muttered

As usual I didn't have a clue how wrong I was.

"told you!"

My mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything was possible. Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that. I ate at the kitchen table

while my mom washed dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform – a starry blue skirt and a red and white blouse she wore to sell candy at sweet on america. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail

the waffles tasted great, but i guess i wasn't digging in like i usually did. My mom looked over and frowned. "percy, are you alright?" "yeah, . . . fine" but she could always tell when something was bothering me. she dried her hands and sat down across from me . "school, or ..." she didn't need to finish. i knew what she was asking. 2i think Grover's in trouble" i said and i told her about my dream.

She pursed her lips. We didn'talk much about the _other _part of my life. we tried to live as normally as possible, but my mum knew all about grover. I wouldn't bee to worried, dear" she said grover's a big satyr now. if there was a problem, i'm sure we'de have heard from camp. her shoulders tensed as she said the word _camp._

"what is it?"i asked.

"Nothing" she said "I'll tell you what. this afternoon we'll cellebrate the end of school.I'll take you and tysonto the rockerfella center, to that skate board shop you like." oh,man that was tempting. we were always struggling with money, between my mom's night classses and my private school tutition. We could never affordto do special stuff, like shop for a skateboard. But something in her voice bothered me.

"Wait a minuite, i though we were packing me up for camp tonight."

she twisted her dishcloth."ah,dear, about that,.... i got a message from chiron last night." my heart sank, Chiron was the activities director at camp Half- blood he wouldn't contact us unless something serius, was going on."what did he say?"

"he thinks . . . it might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We mighthave to postpone."

_"postpone?_ mom, how could it not be _safe?_ I'm a half- blood!

"are you?" thalia smirked

It's like the only safe place on earth for me!"

"actually, it _is _the only safe place on earth for you" rachel corrected

"hey that was my line!" annabeth protested

"is not"

"is too"

"is not"

**grover sighed, continued reading, and the girls shut up.**

**"usually dear. But with the problems they're having -" "what problems?"**

"the automaton bull problems, Remember them?" annabeth said

**"percy . . . i'm very sorry. i was hoping to talk to you this afternoon. I can't explain it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."**

**my mind was reeling. how can i _not_ go** **to camp? I wanted to ask a million questions., but just then the kitchen clockchimed half-hour.**

**my mom looked almost relived.**

"just almost?" nico asked.

**"Seven thirty, dear. You should go. tyson will be waiting." "but -" **

**"Percy we'll talk this afternoon. go on to school."**

" oh no you won't " annabeth muttered

**That was the last thingi wanted to do, but my Mom had this fragile look in her eyes - a kind of warning, like if i pushed her too much, she'd stat to cry.** **Besides, she was right about my friend, tyson. I had to meet him at the subway station on time or he'll get upset. he was scared of traveling undergroung alone.**

**I gathered up my stuff, but paused in the doorway."mom, this problem at camp. Does it . . . Could it have anything to do with my dream about grover?" **

**She wouldn't meet my eyes . We'll talk this afternoon, dear. "i'll explain . . . as much as i can."**

**Reluctantly, i told her goodbye. i jogged downstairs to catch the number two train. I didn't know it at the time, but my mom and i would never get our afternoon talk.**

**In, fact i wouldn't be seeing home for a long, long time.**

**As i stepped outside, i glanced at the brown stone building across the street. just for a second i saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight - a human silhouette which belonged to no- one. then it rippld and vanished.**

"that's the end of the chapter" grover said

thalia snatched the book off him, "i'll read next, goat boy"

* * *

_WAS THAT O.K. PLS REVIEW. I WILL UPDATE a.s.a.p - DARK REALM 87_


End file.
